Jack s'en vint à l'Île
by Girafe13
Summary: Un autre aperçut de la fin, à ma manière.. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Les reviews sont comme mon jus d'orange le matin... Bon, oui, une source de réconfort, mais surtout, une excellente source de vitamine C!


Jack courait à travers la jungle, ses bras et ses jambes lacérées par la végétation sans merci. La chaleur était suffocante et Jack avait déjà un point de côté mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette silhouette disparaître dans la jungle… Non en fait, _ces_ silhouettes, toutes plus familières les une que les Autres, de loin, alors qu'il se tenait sur cette plage qui le hantait tant…

Il trébucha sur une racine plus élevée. Il tomba de tout son long, avec un grognement sourd. La chute lui avait coupé le souffle.

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Jack jura en se relevant. L'orage grondait au dessus de lui alors que ses larmes se mêlaient soudainement avec la pluie.

Qu'avait-il fait? Bordel, _qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?_

Il était seul. Seul et complètement désemparé. Il croyait bien faire, pourtant, tout ceux qu'il avait tués, tous ceux qu'il avait exilés, tous ceux qui n'était plus là lui manquait terriblement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'en faisait tout ce que qu'il croyait bon pour l'Île, pour protéger cette _putain_ d'Île (le tonerre gronda une nouvelle fois, comme pour le ramener à l'ordre) il serait sauvé, qu'on allait le récompenser avce un médaille, quelque chose de ce goût là mais... Rien. Rien du tout.

À présent, il était seul.

Complètement seul avec la pluie. Et peut-être un ou deux ours polaires.

Il inspira profondémment en tentant de se souvenir comment il avait pu se retrouver dans la jungle à courir comme un demeuré lorsqu'il entendit des murmures.

Au début, il cru que c'était la pluie. Mais les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, comme un énorme coup de vent dans les bâches de leurs tentes abandonnées depuis une éternité.

Le docteur se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses démons. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Il déboucha dans une clairière parsemée ici et là d'arbres qui semblaient s'y méprendre à du bambou. Jack s'arrêta, un peu surpris, puis fit mine de reprendre sa route mais soudain, des silhouettes sortirent des arbres, de l'Autre côté de la clairière. Jack recula de plusieurs pas en voyant le visage de tous les rescapés du vol 815 qu'il connaissait, ainsi que quelques uns des Autres. Il s'arrêta, sous le choc, alors que les fantômes de son passé surgissaient de l'ombre.

-Jack, fit Kate, totalement calme, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, nous sommes venus pour te parler.

-Non, non, c'est impossible, balbutia le docteur, ses larmes coulant de plus belle, vous n'êtes pas ici, vous êtes...

-Morts? demanda un Sayid totalement calme lui aussi. Oui, nous le sommes. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être ici.

Jack parcouru le petit groupe des yeux, qui finit par être une ligne parfaitement droite. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Boone, bien vivant? Pourtant, il était mort dans ses bras! Et Locke? N'était-il pas sensé moisir dans le temple de la chose, du Monstre? Claire et Charlie se tenaient par la main, mais leurs yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion identifiable. _Comme des robots_, pensa Jack et ce fut comme un coup de poignard à son pauvre coeur car ne plus jamais voir Charlie sourire ou bien ne plus entendre Claire s'inquiéter pour Aaron, c'était comme si ils étaient morts. Puis, soudain, il se rappella: Claire. Sa demie-soeur. Comment avait-il pu oublier?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, la jeune femme blonde lui sourit froidement. James pris la parole, d'un ton qui n'avait pas perdu sa jovialité et son naturel coquin.

-Oui, nous sommes ici pour te parler Jack, mais avant tout...

Sans prévenir, il sortit un fusil de derrière son pantalon et tira Jack droit dans le ventre.

Le docteur s'écroula à genoux.

Hébété, il regarda le sang noircir son chandail. Il reporta son regard vers les autres.

-Nous sommes venus t'avertir que tout est fini, Jack., fit Juliet en souriant.

Tous souriaient maintenant, mais Jack ne pouvait se contenter de cela... Ce ne pouvait pas être la fin... et l'Île...

-L'Île est bien assez en sécurité j'usqu'au prochain crash d'avion, Jack, fit remarquer Walt en haussa les sourcils.

-Dude, il a raison, il se passera au moins une bonne Éternité avant que quelque chose lui arrive, enrichi Hurley.

Jack se sentit partir. Il luttait contre les ténèbres, mais c'était vraiment difficile.

-Mais toute l'Île...que... C'était quoi alors?

-Tu as lu la Tour Sombre, Doc?, demanda le Texan. Cette Île, c'est comme la Tour. Un pivot entre tous les Quand et tous les Où qui existent. Mais maintenant qu'elle est sauve, tu vas pouvoir aller en paix...ou peut-être pas.

Charlie soupira:

-Oui, Jack car même si tu as sauvé l'Île, tu l'a fait au prix de tant de vies et de tortures que c'est quasiment comme si tu n'avais rien fait.

Daniel et Miles opinèrent derechef. Charlotte pencha la tête, pensive.

-Mais comme l'Île est assez forte et bonne, tu auras droit à une autre chance, lui apprit Sun, s'aggripant au bras de Jin.

Jack se sentit tomber vers l'avant. Il amortit sa chute avec ses mains. Il n'avait presque plus de forces. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi il lutterait? Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, (des petits points noirs avaient commencé à danser devant ses yeux) il vit tout le monde s'approcher de lui en lui murmurant des choses dont il ne comprit pas le sens.

-Encore une fois, il va devoir recommencer, fit observer Ben.

-Oui, mais je suis sûr que cette fois, il réussira, fit Ecko de sa voix grave.

-Vous savez que nous aussi, nous oublieront tout jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions aussi, fit valoir Desmond.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, pesèrent le pour et le contre, puis se décidèrent enfin à suivre le plan.

Ils firent un cerlce autour de lui et se penchèrent en tendant les mains vers lui. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir.

Jack sombra.

***

Un oeil s'ouvrit. La pupille se dilata alors qu'elle s'habituait à la lumière beaucoup plus vive qu'elle l'avait été dans l'avion. Jack haleta, comprenant enfin qu'il s'était crashé. Mais il était toujours en vie. Un miracle. Un chien blond passa juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. Quelques secondes passèrent. Après s'être redressé, non sans mal car une douleur sourde lui vrillait le dos, il se mit à courir vers la source de bruit que ses oreilles avaient capté voilà quelques secondes, quittant cette étrange clairière parsemée d'arbres qui semblait s'y méprendre avec du bambou.

Il déboucha sur la plage. L'avion était brisé en deux tel un vulgaire cigare et l'ampleur de la catastrophe ne lui sauta au yeux que quand il vit tous les corps qui jonchaient le sable. Certains bougeaient encore mais certains... plus du tout. Il entendit un cri déchirant et sans plus attendre, il se remit à courir en plein dans la discorde et le chaos pour sauver plein de vies qu'il reprendrait par la suite, sans aucune pitié...

Un air de déjà vu s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se retourna pour apeller à l'aide à un viel homme chav, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Pour l'instant, ses mains s'activaient toutes seules et il s'occuperait plus tard de ses "prémonitions". Pour l'instant, il avait d'autre choses plus importantes à faire.

Tellement plus importantes.

FIN...

Ou plutôt le début?


End file.
